Wicked Game
by BrittanyPeePee
Summary: What started out to just be a kiss turns into a secret relationship. But how long can can they keep it up without hurting themselves and others? HB
1. Chapter 1

**Wicked Game**

**Summary: A/U. We may not be the purist of souls, but at least we're not fake. H/B. Hiei's P.O.V.**

**Authors Note: This is a A/U, as stated before, just for the reference. I will try my hardest to keep all characters in character and with minor adjustments. ( Like Botan not being a ferry girl and Yusuke never dying.) Rated M for later chapters including drugs, violence, language and possibly a lemon in later chapters. (Lemon will be its own chapter, so it can easily be avoided for those who wish not to read.) Anyways, Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. : D**

**This is Samsara High, and it's just like any average high school. Filled with anything but average high school students. Be it your cheerleaders, jocks, thugs, nerds, hicks, punks, freaks, drug heads, surfers, skaters or whatever superficial label.**

**And these are my friends, People think we're the ones with the problems. The kid's who will never be a somebody. Those kids who mask their problems with drugs, alcohal and rebellion. I don't believe those things. I think we'll all be something great in the end, A revolution. But then again, I'm just optimistic**

**-Botan**

It all happened that one day. All this stupid nonsense. All these unwanted _feelings. _Feelings alone are unwanted. But this love as human's call it, is a burden. This guilt is a burden.

**Flashback-**

It was just like any Winter day. Cold and white. No one came outside due to the blistering cold weather. This town was practically dead on the weekends without the school and it's student occupying it. Did I mention that I loved this time of the year?

But today, to my surprise, there was this remarkably insane girl sitting out in the snow. To be more specific, it was Botan. She was wearing her normal outfit, some tight skinny jeans, a bright yellow t-shirt and some black laced combat boots. Due to the weather she also wore a black puffy jacket with faux fur along the edges of the hood, black threaded gloves and a black beanie.

It's not like I pay attention to what she wears or anything… I swear..

I could see that she was tracing something in the snow, so I walked towards her from behind. Curious as to what she could be doing. The ice crunched underneath my foot steps. She looked scared when she whipped her head around to see who was there.

"Oh, its just you Hiei. I was scared for a second."

"Hn. You still should be." I felt insulted. Since when did she feel comfortable around me? Did I let my guard down that much over the years?

"Oh, yeah. Whatever.." Her voice sounded distant and sad. But it's not my problem.

Shrugging it off, I finally got a glance at what she had been drawing. It appeared to be a stick figure dangling from a rope tied around his neck. Wait, did that say Die Arashi?

"Creative." I rolled my eyes. It was probably boy problems.

I turned around to avoid being trapped her 'girl feelings', but something held me back. Something was tugging at my wrist. I groaned looking down. It was her small hand. And it was wrapped around mine. Then I made the biggest mistake.. I looked into her eyes.

"Please don't go Hiei." She had that stupid puppy dog face. Her eyes looked so sad. She looked so innocent and vulnerable. Yeah right.. Before I could refuse, she pulled me down next to her.

"Arashi this and Arashi that. He did this girl and then that girl. And blah, blah, blah." That's what it sounded like to me. I couldn't care less. I just sat there staring at the sky.

All the sudden she stopped talking and I could fill a small flick on my left shoulder. I turned to look at her glaring.

"Did you just flick me?" Was she unaware of the pain I could bring her? Or just stupid?

"Flick you! Ugh, I punched you, you jerk!" Now her face was beat red from anger… or maybe embarrassment?

"Hahahahahaha!" I was laughing. Really hard. I never really laugh.

"You're mocking me!" She pushed me over in the snow, laughing. That's it, she going to pay for this, this, well whatever the hell she's doing!

Quickly regaining my posture, I attacked her. Holding her arms above her head I startled her. Just as I was about to thraten her with her life, she asked me this question. It completely caught me off guard.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" I had never really thought about it. I never paid that much attention to her. I looked at her face. Her lips were pouty and pink and her cheeks complimented her fair skin with their rosy colour. Her eyes were bright and glossy. They looked sincere and held this beautiful unique colour in them. Her blue hair expressed her bubbly personality and framed her face in loose curls. She was much more than pretty.

That's when I kissed her, and that's when this secret affair started.

**So there's the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it : P If you did, please leave a review. Good support always quickens the update.**

**Just so its known and not confusing Hiei IS still a demon, along with Kurama. There attending a school in the human world will be explained later. I know, Hiei was pretty ooc, but it was for the sake of this chapter. Later chapters will be a little more dramatic, and that's where the rating M comes in.**

**Chow!**


	2. Chapter 2

-1 **Disclaimer- I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**----------------------**

Flashback

The music was loud and lights of different colours danced around in the dark room. The room was crowded with trashy dressed women and sweet talking men. The heat was over bearing and the noise was over whelming. But everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. In fact, the whole night seemed kind of ironic.

Botan's P.O.V.

I was out in the middle of the dance floor, enjoying a dance with my boyfriend Riku. Or atleast it would seem that way to any passer by's. To me it was just another one of my many facades.

The only thing I could think about was my beloved fire demon who held all my affection and attention. The boy I had cursed myself with.

My love for him in a sense was a curse. Falling for the Forbidden Child. I knew from the beginning that I would not receive from him that I have given. And continue to give. Still, I could not keep myself from him. His touch told me that he was the only one I could ever love. The only one who could ever make me feel this way.

Even if love seemed like it was something impossible for him to feel, I know I am also the only one he could ever be with. His jealous stares and passion was enough to reassure me that.

Everything had gone fine, I have had my doubts of course. Sneaking around like this couldn't be right. Pretending to love someone… I know that's not right. But Hiei keeps telling me he has his reasons. I don't know exactly what those reasons are, but I have a pretty good idea of it.

All my doubts are starting to disappear. Because I know they are facts now. The truth. You see, just day's before this very moment one of my best friends…. Hiei's best friend's approached me. Kurama is probably the only one who knows anything about this. When I asked him how he had found out he told me he could see it in our eyes. He could see Hiei's struggle to avoid his feelings for me. But most of all, he could see how Hiei always watched over me. He was always protecting me.

The fact that Kurama addressed this very issu didn't surprise me. He was one of those people you couldn't help but to like. He was always looking out for other peoples well being. He never put himself before his friends. And sometimes even enemies. So I could only assume that one day this conversation would be brought up.

"Botan you know, I really wish for you to be happy. And I just don't believe you will find happiness like this." Preach it sista-… I mean brother. "Hiei's feelings for you are undeniable. I know he cares and that is why I have faith that this can work out…. He just needs time. My real concern is Riku. I know you care about him, so how can you keep deceiving him like this?" To hear someone else say it kind of stung to be honest. I guess it's because I know he's right. "The choice to change all this is yours of course, so I will not interfere anymore. Just please, take it has a work of advice." Kurama tuned to leave.

"Hey, Kurama?"

"Yes?" He turned to face me, hand on the door knob.

"Thanks. It's kind of just what I needed to hear." Smiling he nodded in acknowledgment and swiftly walked out the door.

Tonight's the night I'm going to change things. So here I am.. Wish me luck.

Sorry guys! I know it took me awhile to update, and I don't have much to make up for it. My internet has been down and honestly I didn't know where I was even going with this story hahaha. Anyhow, this story will only be about 3 more chapters. And incase you noticed, the rating has been dropped to Teen. I think this story will go better this way.

I'm also working on another story that will be rated M. I'm actually really excited about writing it and cant wait to get it posted. So hopefully that goes well.

And gratitude to all my lovely reviewers! Or well, the 5 of you. Hahahaha.


End file.
